<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right Here by firepoppyqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714418">Right Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen'>firepoppyqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Biting, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PTSD, Sex, Shoving, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nic is slowly getting back on her feet after a rough breakup. Taehyung is there supporting her as she finds her standing again. When a company party involves her ex, Tae becomes her date for the evening, but does events of the evening change the way Nic sees Taehyung?“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokjin | Jin &amp; Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m walking into the kitchen, grabbing something to eat when my phone chimes. I don’t retrieve it right away, as I am focused on getting something in my stomach to start my day. It’s been a long morning already, and I had only been up for an hour, everything up until this point not going right. Between the hot water not working in the shower to the flat iron blowing a fuse, I was ready to call it a day and get back into bed. But I have responsibilities and unfortunately do not have the luxury to call in sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down at the table, my phone chimes again, and I grab it, curious as to what notification I keep getting. My eyes widen, and my heart beats a little fast, taking a deep breath as I read the reminder on my calendar. I am supposed to go to an event tonight, sponsored by my ex-boyfriend, Jin, who has a significant pull at our company. The event was celebrating our company exceeding our product quota, and this was a formal announcement paired with a party. I would kill not to go and be able to do anything else other than being in the company of the man I ended on bad terms with, but business is business; I don’t make the rules. I huff and slide the phone across the table, underestimating my strength as it slides off the table, landing face down on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hurriedly pick up the phone, holding my breath, bracing myself for the worst-case scenario that ends up being true: a cracked screen. I cover my mouth and let out a muffled scream, frustrated beyond belief. I hear the door open to one of the bedrooms, and my roommate, Taehyung, saunters into the dining room, curious about the noise. He still has sleep in his eyes, his messy bedroom hair covering his face, opting to wear a plain white shirt and blue sweats as pajamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He brushes his hair away from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I pout. “My screen is cracked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hand him my broken phone, and he smacks his teeth, eyeing the damage that I caused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this isn’t good,” he quipped, handing the phone back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit Sherlock,” I snap, grabbing my now soggy cereal and disposing of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, I felt bad for being rude to him, and I turned to apologize, but he was already out of the dining room. I walk to his door and knock, not realizing that his door was slightly ajar. I see him settling back into his bed, his laptop open, and headphones on his ears focused on whatever he was watching on the screen. He bites his lip, cocks his head back, and moans, his words inaudible. There’s a movement under the blanket in his lap, and it took me a minute to register what exactly he was doing, but once the realization came crashing in, I moved away swiftly from the door and finished getting ready for work in my room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My adrenaline is pumping; I’ve never seen him in that position before, and I would be a liar if I said that it did not make me a little curious. We’ve been friends for a few years; we met as coworkers at a former company before he quit to focus on his photography. We’ve always been friendly, going out to get drinks a few times or going to art exhibits, but otherwise, nothing happened. I am comfortable telling him everything about me, down to my fears and what makes me tick, and he has shared things with me about his life that makes me see him differently than other people. I am friendlier with people than he is, and his ability to read people within a few minutes of meeting them has always been fascinating to me. I’ve also enticed him out of his antisocial shell, getting him to see things from the brighter side of the fence. Not to mention, we have similar tastes in a lot of things. We’ve been through breakups together and can hold each other accountable when we fuck up. Our living together as roommates is purely a financial thing, but it doesn’t hurt that he is my best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finish getting ready for work, the dreaded work event on my mind. I am in no mood to share any space with Jin, and I hate that I will be alone to suffer through this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only I had someone to go to this with…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*knock knock*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I jump up, dropping my phone, but this time on the carpet, my heart beating out of my chest. I open the door, and Taehyung is there, shirtless, his bed hair over his eyes once more. A light bulb goes off in my head, and before he could speak, I speak my thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I have a work event tonight, and I need us to pretend to date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at me, bewildered, running his hand through his thick, wavy bed of hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s pretend to date,” I repeat myself, walking out of my bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, why?” He snorts, following me into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a work event going on tonight, and Jin is going to be there. I need you to be my date,” I assert myself, rolling my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… no,” he says shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?” I beg. “I don’t want to go through this alone. I’d rather do anything than be anywhere near him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer right away, my anxiety mounting as I await his response. I was with Jin for almost three years, initially meeting at the same company. It was terrible from the start, and I knew I had no business being with him. But he was charming, intoxicating even, and the sex is what kept me around. In the beginning, the excitement of a new relationship and wanting to get to know that particular person in my life clouded my judgment from the red flags that were right in front of me. Sure he is highly intelligent, fashionable, and cultured, but it doesn’t negate that he can be insanely jealous and possessive. Every person I talked to became a problem for him, and eventually, he wanted me to quit my job and stay home with him full time. It was hard, but I could leave and separate myself from him, aside from work. I still get occasional text messages from him, and I run into him at the office sometimes. It makes things awkward, but for the most part, I steer clear away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Only because I know how *He* is,” Taehyung finally answers, flicking on the television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a deep sigh of relief, tears almost forming in my eyes, thanking him for doing me this favor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” he reassured me. “What time do I need to be ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tell him the time, and I grab my things, leaving for work. The bitter cold air greets me as soon as I step out the door, my teeth instantly chattering. I hurriedly get to my car, turning on the heat as soon as I turn the ignition. A wave of calm washes over me, knowing that I will not be going to this event alone, and I am very fortunate to have Taehyung in my corner. He’s seen me struggle with my relationship with Jin and knows how much he hurt me. I’ve always said to myself: that if anyone I dated were to talk to me disrespectfully or make me feel threatened in any way, I would leave. But with Jin, he had this talent of breaking me down and lifting me up at the same time that was so twisted that I didn’t realize what he was doing until it was too late. He saw me as his prize and his possession, and no one else could have me. I started to isolate myself from my family and friends, and I shrugged it off as not being a big deal. It wasn’t until I met up with Taehyung for lunch one day, and Jin snapped at me when I realized that this was not where I needed to be. It wasn’t easy; some days, I would relapse and have sex with Jin because he was all I knew. Jin had me under his spell that made me feel like no one else could fill me up like him. I was so naive in the way that he fucked me that I did not see how he was affecting my aura and the way I shined. I was losing weight and dressing the way he thought I should look. Every decision I made was run by him first. I was walking on eggshells with him, and I felt like I was suffocating. He would destroy my things if we had a fight or talk about how ugly I was to his colleagues. I never want to lose myself like that again, and I refuse to go back to that place. Tae was there every step of the way, making sure I was taken care of well and that I got myself back to normal. When Jin would show up at the apartment unannounced? Tae threatened him enough that he never came up. He makes me feel protected and balanced. I don’t know what I would do without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a full day of work and at home once more</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I am waiting for Taehyung to let me know he is outside; I want to get this event done and over. He went out to get some clothes for the evening, despite my objections that it was not necessary. It was business casual attire, and I opted to wear a rose gold long-sleeve blouse with white pants and shoes to match. I leave my hair up in a ponytail, opting to wear stud earrings and minimal makeup. My mind is restless, a million thoughts flowing through my brain, wondering if my outfit is okay or if I should bring pepper spray or if I should just fake sick and stay home. I keep checking the hallway mirror, applying lipstick, or adjusting my hair every ten minutes. My stomach is in knots, and I feel like I could hurl at any moment; I just want this over with already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock! Knock!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I yelp, clutching my chest, leaning against the wall, inhaling big gulps of air. I clench my fists, counting to five, pulling myself back from a ten to a three before opening the door. Taehyung is standing on the other side, wearing a warm gray sweater with a white shirt, black slacks matched with black shoes that he only pulls out for suitable occasions. His hair in a permed state, bringing out his dark eyes and a familiar smile.  I’m taken aback, my heart fluttering at how good he looks, and the effort he gave to make himself look nice. He reaches out to me, walking me out of the apartment before locking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look really nice,” he marveled, looking at my outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thank him, and we walk to his car, getting in and making our way to the event. It’s unusually quiet, and I feel nervous about being around him, even though I have been in his car a thousand times. I sneak glances, admiring how good he looks, twiddling my thumbs, hoping to keep calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You’re really quiet tonight,” he observes, stopping at a red light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” I mumble, purposely not making eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t make this weird okay?” He pleads with me. “I just don’t want you to be around this guy alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod and take a deep breath, checking my makeup one last time before we arrive at our destination. I manage to make small talk, asking about his day and how his photography is coming along, things I already knew about it. In the midst of us talking, my mind wanders to me, finding him in his room, watching him pleasure himself, biting his lip in ecstasy. I close my legs together to create some friction for the heat brewing inside of me. I suppress a grin, shaking the thoughts out of my head, instead, placing my eyes on the building coming into view. Tae pulled into a parking spot, and before I could put my hand on the handle? My door was already opened, his hand presented for me to grab as I exited his vehicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look okay?” I ask him one last time before going in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful,” he says softly, his eyes gazing into my soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile at his words, the effect of them making me feel warm inside. My heart flutters amazed that the person that has been my best friend for all these years said a few words to me that has me elevated. My cheeks feel hot from embarrassment despite this, and so I thank him quietly, slipping my arm in between him as we walk into the building. After check-in, we realize that the event has already started. Jin is speaking at the podium about upcoming sales. His black hair is trimmed nicely, and he is wearing a sky blue shirt and black slacks. His cuffs are rolled up, exposing the veins in his arms that flex whenever he moves. His expensive watch and glasses are his only accessory, paired with his signature smile. Looking at him flashes back to our time together, driving up my anxiety and a sudden urge to have a drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a little on edge. I’m gonna get a drink,” I disclose, pointing to the direction of the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I’m driving, remember?” Tae reminds me. “ Go at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I go up and request a couple of shots to keep me from jumping out of my skin. With each shot I take, I feel calmer, the pit in my stomach closing in. I ask for a cup of soda to bring to Tae, even though he didn't say he wanted anything.  I glance over at my date, watching him take in Jin’s words, his poker face on for the masses. I know he is annoyed, his eyes slightly squint, and he is tapping the table in front of him lightly. I approach him, placing my hand on his back and giving him a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he whispers, grabbing my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” I murmur, distracted by his sudden affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn my attention to Jin as he is finishing up his speech, followed by thunderous applause. The music is cranked up, and everyone either gathers on the dance floor or at the table filled with finger foods. I look up at Tae, his eyes focused on the scene, not really saying much. A couple of coworkers recognized him from his time with his company, and they struck up a conversation with him. I start to make my rounds, talking to coworkers that I like, making sure I’m seen so I can leave as soon as possible. Jin is nowhere in sight, and I feel comfortable, almost like being able to breathe after holding your breath underwater for so long. I look over at Tae, and he is immersed in conversation and, from the looks of it, enjoying himself. I smile to myself, happy that he is here even though he didn’t want to come in the first place. He brushes his hair back from his face, exposing his handsome face, and my infatuation with him grows. He could be anywhere else, but he chose to be here with me. He’s always chosen me, no matter what. Why am I just now seeing this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music changes to a song I’m familiar with and my colleagues move on to the dance floor. I lock eyes with Tae, and he smiles, making his way towards me, grabbing my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this is your song so let’s go dance,” he motions me over to the crowded dancing place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let the music take over, moving my hips to the rhythm of the beat as he watches me. His eyes never leave mine, watching my every move before eventually moving behind me and placing his hands on my hips. I feel the heat between us, the blaze getting more robust, and I manage to keep myself composed as I am technically at a work event. I scan the room, and my eyes lay on Jin, sitting at a table, watching me with dark eyes. I smirk, staring into his soul, swaying my hips the way I know he likes it, taunting him with what he will never have again. Tae catches on, lifting my chin up, my lips meeting his. His kiss wasn’t a regular kiss; it was fueled by passion and a need for more. I kiss him back, not caring where we are, letting my desire for him take over. I feel connected, rejuvenated even like this is what I had been missing all my life. His body loosening up, and he cups my face, placing smaller kisses on my lips before breaking apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” he finishes my sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin has an angry expression on his face, and he suddenly gets up from his seat, storming somewhere out of sight. Feeling satisfied, I tell Tae that I am going to the bathroom, and then we can leave. He insists on accompanying me, but I disregard it, promising that I will be quick. I walk down the well-lit hallway, making it to the bathroom right before the lights shut off. I’m startled, quickly running into the stall to do what I need to do before finally getting out of this place. I check my purse, feeling relieved to see my pepper spray in my bag disguised as perfume. I wash my hands and check myself out in the mirror one final time before leaving, bumping into someone in the way of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stop mid-sentence, my blood running cold, locking eyes on Jin, who had clearly been waiting for me to get out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You really thought you could tease me like that and get away with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scoff and roll my eyes, pushing him out of my way to go back to Taehyung. I feel a forceful pull of my arm, and Jin is pulling me back towards him, shoving me into the bathroom and locking the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your problem?” I scream, nursing my hurt shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really want me to believe that you are with this guy?” he begins. “I know you only brought him here to piss me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jin,” I sigh heavily. “Don’t flatter yourself. You aren’t worth that kind of energy. If I had it my way, I would never see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My words hurt, his pained expression turning into anger as he shoves me against the wall. I panic, forgetting all of the self-defense I took over the years, my mind only going back to Jin’s apartment, food being thrown on the ground, my self-esteem dwindling with every word thrown at me. I crouch on the bathroom floor, my head to my knees, rocking back and forth as he presently is hurling more insults at me. I clap my hands on my ears, screaming at him to stop at the top of my lungs. A few seconds later, I felt the bathroom door burst open, Taehyung there with security, looking relieved that he saw me. He lays his eyes on Jin, the fire blazing in his eyes, and before Jin could react, he punches him, his head hitting the wall before he is knocked out on the floor. I scramble from the floor and embrace Tae, weeping into his shoulder, my arms shaking from the sheer terror of what Jin did to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he cups my face, kissing me once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My shoulder hurts,” I admit, moving his hand towards where it hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he put his hands on you?! Please tell me he didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look down, not ready to answer or fully admit that Jin put his hands on me. I didn’t have to say more; he took my silence as confirmation and dragged me out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The nerve of that fucking guy. I am going to kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Woah,” I interject. “Calm down; he’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know he’s not worth it, but you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stand there, frozen, in shock at his revelation. The police arrive shortly after, and we give our statements, Jin being checked out before we finally leave. The car ride feels shorter, and neither one of us says a word, a mixture of emotions swimming inside of me. I’m angry at Jin for shoving me and verbally assaulting me once again. I hate that he took me back to that place of feeling scared and helpless, but above that, I feel bad for Tae, who had to see me in that state and defend my honor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I glance over at Tae, and he is still fuming, his jaw clenched, his fist firm on the steering wheel as he is focusing on the road. We make it to the house, and he still opens my door, looking around to see if anyone else is about as we walk towards our apartment. He opens the door and I follow, letting out a sigh of relief that I am back in my comfort zone. He throws the keys on the couch, running his fingers in his hair in frustration, tapping his foot excessively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me please,” I plead, feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why him?” he begins. “Why did you choose him every time, when I’ve been here in front of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stare at him, at a loss of words from his confession. I was not expecting this from him, he never made it known to me that he felt anything towards me aside from being my best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been in love with you for years Nic. You had me the day you walked into the door with your skin glowing like the sun. Your bubbly personality is contagious, your smile is infectious, you’re smart and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I love how you take care of people, often putting everyone else’s needs above yours just to make them happy. I’ve watched you go long nights, stressed about someone else’s situation because you care that much. You’re my moon, making my world brighter in the darkness and I don’t know what I would do without you. I just love you Nic. I love you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I interrupt him, overcome with emotion, pressing my lips against his. He is taken aback but quickly recovers, cupping my face and kissing me back. My body takes over, taking off his jacket and helping him out of his sweater and shirt, exposing his smooth figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Tae pulls away from me. “Do you feel the same way? I need to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stare at him, frustrated that he interrupted the moment and called me out on my feelings. I don’t like talking about my feelings, it makes me feel vulnerable and I’m afraid of people taking advantage of me. But with him, he makes it so easy for me to step out on that leap of faith. To potentially love him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly can’t say that it's love,” I answer honestly. “But I do feel something there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His crestfallen look pains me, not wanting to see him hurt, I sigh heavily, feeling the room starting to spin and I grab a chair to catch myself. It's a brief moment of silence, neither one of us saying anything in fear of hurting one another. I work up the courage to stay on my mind, hoping for the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think about the times that you were there for me when I was dating Jin,” I begin. “How you made sure that I was taking care of myself and holding me accountable for how he was treating me. You never judged me, just loved me, and supported me as a best friend. You are my best friend and I love you in that way, and I think in time I can love you the way you love me as well. You keep me on my toes when I start to lose focus and you help me see the beauty in just the littlest details. I have a greater appreciation of the arts because of you and I have a better discernment of character because of you. You make me feel really good about myself and I haven’t felt that in a long time. It’s always been you and I hate that I was too blind to see it all this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His expression perks up, and he bites his lip, trying to suppress a smile creeping on his face. I get up from the table, grabbing his hands softly and looking into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to put any pressure on you to love me,” he assures me. “I want you to fall in love with me on your own. I don’t want you to feel obligated to love me because I love you, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod, inching my face towards his and kissing him once more. It was sweet, comforting in ways I didn’t know I needed. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in closer and I allow myself to get sucked in. I could feel his heart beating in his chest and I instinctively placed my hand on his chest, wanting to be one with him at this moment. He cups my face once more, leaving kisses on my cheeks and forehead before ending it all with a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know a lot happened tonight and I’m sure we’ll have to deal with everything that happened in the morning, but can I just hold you tonight until you fall asleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart melts at his declaration, unable to say anything with words. Instead, I reach for his hand, leading him to my bedroom and patting down on the bed. I climb in, snuggling up with him behind me, his warm body and arms wrapped around me making me feel protected. He leaves kisses on the back of my neck, sending vibrations through my spine, my center pooling from his affection. I try to ignore the throbbing in my core, biting my lip and balling my fists up as a distraction. My carnal desire for him overrides my self-control, and I turn around, kissing him more, sliding my hands down his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says in between kisses. “I’m going to prove it to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His kisses become stronger, his thirst for me apparent as he trails his lips down to my neck, sucking on my bare flesh. His hands move up my blouse, sliding my bra up and fondling my breasts. His cool hands excitement me, clutching each one as he lowers his head to pull each mound into his mouth. His tongue swirls around my nipples, sending jolts throughout my body, moans coming out of my slightly parted mouth. His long fingers find their way to my pants, slowly undoing the button and sliding his finger down to my clit. He rubs it softly, his mouth never leaving my breasts. I slide my pants and my panties off all at once, exposing my bare bottom for him to see. He lowers his head further, kissing my stomach down until he reaches my sweet nectar. His fingers find my entrance and he slips two fingers in, my tight hole feels stuffed with them deep inside. His thrusts are steady, his thumb caressing my center as he looks deep into my eyes, never losing eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good on my fingers baby,” he coos. “I have to taste you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m holding my breath as his tongue attacks me, sucking on me in a carnivorous nature, his saucy actions taking me by surprise. I never knew he had this in him, a hidden devil underneath his grin, sinfully finger fucking me into oblivion, tasting me as if I was the only thing in the world he wanted. He deepens his kiss on my center, massaging my clit with his tongue, my barriers shattering down. My stomach coils and I grab his hair, gripping it tightly as my orgasm ripples through me, flowing into his pretty mouth. He slips his fingers out, sucking all of my juices and then some, shortly cumming again after a few minutes. My hands intertwine with his, my legs buckling from oversensitivity and his refusal to stop tasting me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, stop. I can’t take anymore,” my voice is hoarse, my breath shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, pulling away slowly, his beautifully sculpted face masked with me all over him. His eyes are dark, lustful and I’m sucked into his spell. He pulls down his pants and boxers, revealing his manhood, caressing himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” the words slip out of my mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, biting his lip, moving close to me, taking my hand, and touching his staff. I mimic his movements, our kisses becoming sloppy, our desire for one another setting each other ablaze, lost in the passion we set before us. I start to get on my knees but he stops me, throwing my back on the bed as he climbs over me. He enters me slowly, his girth filling me up quickly. His movements are slow, allowing me to adjust to his size as I cling onto him, my nails ready to dig into his skin. Without warning, he pulls out of me and slams into me, the force of him shaking the bed. He plunges into me, his hand grabbing my throat, gazing deeply into my soul. Our moans echo the walls, skin slapping, and sex in the air as he continues to demolish me with no mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody is ever going to fuck you the way I can,” he grits his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod feverishly, unable to speak, the euphoric feeling of being royally fucked taking over my senses. He’s irresistible: sweat glistening on his chest, his beautiful hair swaying with his rhythm, his magnificent jawline clenched, focused on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to watch me fuck you,” he demands, pushing my head up a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of watching him pummeling me. his thick member sliding in and out of me so ferociously sends me over the edge. My free hand finds my nub, rubbing it harshly until I come undone around him, my screams silenced by his lips, still thrusting into me as my orgasm rides it. He comes shortly after, letting himself go on my stomach, his back arched, moaning my name into my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” my breathing is haggard. “That was... Amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses me once more, but this time it feels different. Spark lit inside of me and the world stopped, a wave of warmth washing over me like the ocean on a hot summer day. He pulls me in closer, deepening the kiss and I eagerly return his affection, not wanting it to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you happy, okay?” he promises, kissing my hand. “I’m going to be your guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod, believing every word he said, and hold him close. His heart is beating fast, mine is too, almost in sync with one another. I look at my golden boy, my winter bear, brushing his hair back to reveal that handsome face of his. He looks up at me, his eyes full of love and I fall in, not regretting one moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to take a bath with me?”  You offer, getting out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do whatever you want,” he sang, suddenly picking me up carrying me into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>